This invention relates to a photographic printing apparatus adapted to progressively print a strip of photographic printing paper, and cut a preceding printed portion of the strip from the following unprinted portion thereof.
When a strip of photographic printing paper is progressively printed, and fed directly to a developing apparatus, the printing cycle may sometimes end before a full roll of paper is consumed. In such a case, the printed portion is cut from the unprinted portion, so that only the printed portion is fed to the developing apparatus. Another printing cycle may start with the unprinted portion remaining in the printing station after being cut from the printed portion. The leading edge of the unprinted portion, however, is spaced from the printing station considerably, sometimes by a distance equal to several image frames, resulting in a waste of printing paper.